


Laced In

by AichiYume



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Corsetry, Flirting, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pining, Slow Dancing, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Some Fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AichiYume/pseuds/AichiYume
Summary: Silas wants to look his best for the Yule Ball. His attempts at looking good certainly do not go unnoticed.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Laced In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. So this is actually pulled from a few different sources of inspiration. I used to RP with these two characters and while the RP ended, it felt wrong to let these two just sorta fade into the background. Silas Vervain is a Slytherin male student and his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Felan Beddoe. Felan belonged to my partner and obviously, Silas was mine. This RP went on for a while but I was inspired by an image of Draco Malfoy's Yule Ball outside where his waist so so clearly cinched in and decided that my Slytherin playboy should try something similar. Since this is from an RP, there's probably some stuff that's confusing but...I'll be answering questions and here to listen. I just wanted to get something published.

_ That Hurts! _

_ C’mon, lad, you can certainly handle it. Keep your back straight.  _

_ No...please, it’s too much! I swear. _

_ You’ve taken far worse punishment before. _

_ I’m begging you! It’s too much! _

_ Aye, you’re right…’s quite tight, innit? _

* * *

“There, lad. All done. Can I ask just what you have in mind with this?” Felan asked, removing his knee from Silas’ back. He had spent the last few minutes lacing his student into a black corset. Why he had been lacing Silas into a corset he wasn’t sure. The lad was still in his trousers, a rather strapping and slim black pair. He had on an undershirt and little else. “What I mind is looking my very best for my last Yule Ball.” Silas puffed up the best he could with his rib cage compressed. 

“You aren’t thin enough?” Fel raised an eyebrow to his student; his student who was head of the Quidditch team, ran laps and was plenty trim. Felan had kept a tight grip on that slim waist plenty of times before. “Fel, did you not see the top I’m meant to squeeze into? I couldn’t possibly risk looking anything but my best.” Silas said, striding over to the other man’s wardrobe that he was borrowing without much consideration for the older man he called his partner. The top in question was indeed tapered quite a bit in the waist with a beautiful emerald green damask vest that peeked through the black suit jacket. Silas apparently would shun a tie in favor of keeping part of his chest exposed for all to see.

“I’ve seent it, lad. I’m still not sure I get it. You’ve never been the modest type, but isn’t this a bit much?” Felan asked, handing the revealing fabric over to his smaller and younger suitor. “A bit much?” Silas mimicked “For me? The pied cat of Slytherin? Hardly.” He then scoffed, happy to receive the fabric, his attention now turned to getting dressed; as if modesty mattered in front of the man he had slept with more times than he could count on just one hand. 

That earned a little annoyed grunt from the red head who opted for getting dressed himself. As an assistant professor he should also make an appearance at the Yule Ball to ensure students don’t sneak in anything too harmful and for the most part keep their hands to themselves. Though in all fairness, the most illicit thing that could be brought into such an event may be the occasional flask of gin or perhaps some stolen brandy. That would truly be a sight, some of the students indulging themselves on liquid courage. 

They would have to part for now; for now, they would have to pretend that they were just student and teacher and not the true intimate nature of their bond forged in blood and sex. Silas had obligations to his House and to others to maintain his reputation and Felan of course had to pretend to be a good teacher as he adjusted the tie he was given as a gift by his lover. They would meet again in the Grand Hall, now dripping in holiday cheer and a delight that a school so dangerous and dank barely deserved. Students filled the halls, chatter filled the space. Teachers pretended to be present and care of their duties while Felan mostly kept to himself aside from the female teachers who tried to give the red-headed professor the attention he far from he deserved or wanted. He tried to smile, tried to care, tried his best to give them his full attention but all he could see out of the corner of his eye was the pied boy who he had claimed the night before; dancing, laughing, flirting, teasing: that waist pulled in so tightly into a black corset, his hair just over his eye, his smile that could light up the dark brighter than any Lumos spell and gods, what did Silas do to have an ass so plump yet so firm and fine? Felan should pay more attention to the female teachers that see something in him; though what he could not tell you. He should pay more attention to those who really could give him the more traditional life he should be living. 

But no, he was under a rather strong enchantment that came from the very handsome but very dangerous Silas Vervain. He found comfort in sips of ill-gotten gin and chatting up the other professors in conversation that only mattered in between the moments of speaking and occasionally listening; though mostly his attention remained on Silas: now the boy was finally gaining the attention of the Slytherin lasses that would be oh so lucky to have such a fine male as their partner. He was a Quidditch player, an excellent student, a more than decent lay. Any of those girls would pair with him well but did the lad deserve them? Would the lad be satisfied going off with one of those girls who held his hand and blushed when he teased them? 

Each of those questions simmered more in his brain and made it harder to pay attention to the increasingly personal questions he was being asked. Was he single? No, not really. He was seeing Silas. What was his type? His type? He wasn’t sure; lean, pale, charming eyes...a splendid arse. But those all related to Silas once more. Had he been married? Of course not. Though it has crossed his mind once or twice relating to his precious student. He finally broke away, hoping to find comfort in getting fresh air out in one of the courtyards: leaving the music and mirth praying that it would calm down the racing thoughts in his mind and the torment of thoughts that came with a realization that he knew all too well: he loved Silas. He loves Silas and though loving anyone seems like such a dangerous prospect to someone like him, but he had to come to terms with the fact that the more he willingly took all that Silas did indeed give that he adored the lad in a way that was far from just the carnal pleasure that came with sex. 

If only he would be allowed to have the pleasure of being left alone, no, such a thing would be too kind for him; no monster such as himself deserved such a balm. 

“What are you doing out here?” Silas asked, he rounded the corner even though things outside were dark and it was nearly on the verge of snowing due to the winter holiday. He wasn’t dressed for this; he was corseted for heaven’s sake. “Getting air. I had no idea the female professors of this school were so damn quick to shack up and find a husband that they’d even approach someone like me.” Felan muttered, meeting Silas’ gaze. The pied boy crossed the courtyard, taking a seat on one of the fountains and looked up at the taller male. “Well of course they are. If they don’t marry soon, they’ll certainly lose their worth as women.” he piped up only to earn a small bollocking from the professor he slept with. “Stop that. They’re perfectly fine. Just not exactly my type…” he trailed off before letting his hand slip down to the other’s; seeking refuge in the warmth of his student’s hand. “What  _ is  _ your type?” Silas questioned, hoping to get an actual answer this time rather than the other times he had been rebuffed; typically because he asked such things after sex. “I usually like ‘em much less mouthy.” his professor replied “But I suppose in a pinch, you’ll do.” he finished, letting their fingers so carefully interlace. He urged the lad up, though it seemed Silas was less than eager to rise to his feet again after spending time being flirted with by countless people during the dance. 

“In a pinch?” Silas mimicked. “Yes, in a pinch.” Felan replied. He felt heat rise to his cheeks some and an uncomfortable little huff left him. “This dance...may I have it?” Felan asked, being more of a romantic than he ever thought possible. The gesture brought a deeper flush to Silas’ cheeks, hardly expecting for his usually oh so gruff professor to be so kind. He could barely hear the music so far out here. Dance? Why? What did they have to prove? They had laid together just the night before. What reason did either of them have to be shy? 

Emerald met amber and Silas, for the first time in his lascivious little life, was truly silent. He had danced with boys, with girls, with anyone just hours ago but being asked for such an intimate act from his lover...well, it was different, entirely so. He merely nodded and let his grip tighten around Felan’s and let his lover take the lead; something increasingly he was allowing Fel to do. During their first time, as it was far from Silas’ first, he took the lead until his teacher’s desire ran rampant and he claimed the prize that had been waving in front of him since the first met. 

A sloppy number, really. Basic, to be honest. A one-two-three that’s clumsy and filled with awkward laughter. Felan’s free hand stays firmly on the small of Silas’ back, the ribbon and boning of the corset gave him something to focus on that wasn’t his somewhat overwhelming thoughts for his little beau. His waist was already so thin; cinching it in further just brought further attention to how slim Silas was. Quidditch was a sport that indeed kept him lithe, muscular in all the right places, strong though he rarely used his strength, surprisingly capable: if Felan could ignore the darkness that brewed in Silas’ heart, he could see just why everyone found him so damn desirable. 

It was romantic. Too romantic for them. These two who had forged their romance in sex and violence now happily danced and ignored the party they both got so dressed up for to music that barely was audible and in weather that no man should stand. Silas placed his head to Felan’s chest, keeping up with the steps as they moved from meaningful little moments to soft languid swaying. 

“Are ya’ enjoying yourself?” Felan asked, just above a whisper; he knew this was Silas’ last Yule Ball before he graduated to start some grand wizarding life away from this school and possibly away from him, the thought nearly ate away at his remaining sanity. Silas merely hummed at first, lifting his gaze up to give his lover a proper answer. “S’alright, I suppose. But I did want to get in a dance with you...so that was accomplished. I wanted to show off, be seen and then go back to your room and have you take me until I can’t stand. So far,  _ most _ of those things have happened.” he said, drawing soft little shapes on Felan’s back as he felt the ginger man tense some with want as his lover’s casual lewdness. 

“But for my last Yule Ball, I can’t complain. I look fantastic, I was the center of attention and now I get to spend time with you.” Silas finished, leaning in for a kiss that Felan happily accepted. Even though Felan had just spent so much time getting Silas into his corset for the sake of being seen, he now wanted nothing more than to squirrel his little love away, rip away each shred of fabric on his body and show him just how fantastic he indeed looked. 

If it was Silas’ wish to be had tonight, indeed he would be. 


End file.
